Rockstars Meet Ordenairy Girls
by fuck relationships i'm single
Summary: The Rowdyruff and Rowdyrights meet 14 normal girls their life changes forever but they can be with then for 4 weeks what will happened then
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

There are new students coming not just any the Famous Rowdyruffs and Rowdyrights are coming to Townsvill high me,Blossom,Buttercup,Bunny,Bell,Blaze and Robin have to guide the Rowdyuff and Brat,Berserk,Brute,Bailey,Belina,Bella and Raven have to guide the Rowdyrights we got sent to the office Blossom and Berserk was pacing back and forth

"Are we in trouble please tell me were not" They say

"Come on it's not that bad we've been in here more than you think"

the princable came in with a bunch of boys right behind her Brute and Buttercup stood up and said

"What you are blaming me for I did not do nothing"

"You beat up Princess and Queenie didn't you" Blossom and Berserk said in a monotone

"No we were about to then somebody came up to us and said fighting doesn't solve anything" they glared at Bubbles and Brat

"It's true because if you guys beat them up again your going to get suspened"

"I have no time for this Ruffs meet your guides Bubbles,Blossom,Buttercup,Bunny,Bell,Blaze and Robin Rights meet your guides Brat,Berserk,Brute,Bailey,Belina,Bella and Raven" Princess came in with Queenie and 11 other girls

"Is there something you need Princess?" the princable asked

"Yes we will be there guides for the next 4 weeks" she said and winked at Butch he made a disgusted face

"Boys which will you take Powerpuffs and Powerpunks or Princess and her friends" they looked at princess and her friends and made a disgusted face then turned to us and smiled the Blue eyed blonde one caught me attention he smiled and I smiled back

"The Powerpuffs and Powerpunks" they say

"Ok come with us if you wanna live" Buttercup and Brute say

"Why?" They ask Buttercup and Brute say and the same time

"The 3 period is about to end and do you really want to die bye screaming girls"

"Ok" we walk out the door and Blossom is talking to Buttercup

"Your still grounded you know that right"

"Like I give 2 shits" she says plainly

"Brute are you coming home today?"

"No got detention"

"For what?"

"Spitballs" the bell rang

**"SHIT RUN" **we scream we grabbed their arms and ran we went to the old Music room and were panting

"What are your names?" Green eyed boys

"I'm Bubbles"

"Buttercup"

"Blossom"

"Berserk"

"Brat"

"Brute"

"Belina"

"Bunny"

"Raven"

"Blaze"

"Robin"

"Bella"

"Bell"

"Bailey"

"What are yours"

"Butch"

"Bryce"

"Bandit"

"Blade"

"Bash"

"Breaker"

"Bomb"

"Blake"

"Boomer"

"Brick"

"Bullet"

"Bliss"

"Mitch"

"Mike"

we smiled at them then I was in a daydream by Boomer he was damn hot they were all hot But Boomer was the hottest of all in my opinion

"Um...can I see you scedreal" I asked Boomer he gave me it I looked at it we have every single class together yes

"We have every class together" I say to him he smiled I blush Then the girls take the boys scedreal and say

"We have every class together" it's free period for all of us Buttercup picks up a guitar and plays it Butch smirked and said

"You play guitar"

"Yeah why?"

"So do I" they smiled then I remembered Bunny wrote song

"Bunny play the song you wrote"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cuz I need someone to sing with my it's a dewet"

"Bullet sing with her"

"Fine" she grabbed her song book then gave it to him and she started the song

_Popular Song _

_(Bunny)_  
_La la, la la_  
_You were the popular one, the popular chick_  
_It is what it is, now Im popular-ish_  
_(Bullet)_  
_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms_  
_Now youre working at the movies selling popular corn_  
_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_  
_Cause Im putting down my story in a popular song_  
_(Bunny)_  
_Ahh,I said Im putting down my story in a popular song_

_(Both)_  
_My problem, I never was a model,_  
_I never was a scholar,but you were always popular_

_You were singing all the songs I dont know_  
_Now youre in the front row_  
_Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_  
_Its not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_Youre only ever who you were_  
_Popular, I know about popular_  
_And all that you have to do, is be true to you_  
_Thats all you ever need to know_

_So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go_  
_So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go_

_(Bunny)_  
_Always lookout for someone to hate,_  
_Picking on me like a dinner plate_  
_You hid during classes and in between them_  
_Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them_  
_(Bullet)_  
_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_  
_It aint so funny when the jokes on you_  
_(Bunny)_  
_Ooh, the jokes on you_  
_Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking_  
_How do you look so cool?_  
_Cause thats the only thing that I learned at school,boy_  
_Uh huh,I said thats the only thing that I learned at school_  
_(Both)_  
_My problem, I never was a model,_  
_I never was a scholar,_  
_You were always popular,_  
_You were singing, all the songs I dont know_  
_Now youre in the front row_  
_Cause my song is popular_  
_Popular, I know about popular_  
_Its not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_Youre only ever who you were_  
_Popular, I know about popular_  
_And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know_  
_So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_  
_So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go_

_(Both)_  
_All you ever need to know_  
_Youre only ever who you were_  
_All you ever need to know_  
_Youre only ever who you were_  
_All you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular_  
_Its not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_Youre only ever who you were_

_(Both)_  
_Popular, I know about popular_  
_Its not about who you are or your fancy car_  
_Youre only ever who you were_  
_Popular, I know about popular_  
_And all that you have to do, is be true to you._  
_That's all you ever need to know_  
_(Bunny)_  
_All you ever need to know_

"That was amazing you guys" I said to them

"Thanks" they looked at each other and they blushed

"I wrote a song last week" Blossom said nervously they took her note book away and saw the lyrics

"Wow this is amazing lyrics sing it"

"I don't know"

"Please" Brick begged

"Fine" she grabbed the microphone and started to sing the song

_Domino_

_I'm feeling sexy and free_  
_Like glitter's raining on me_  
_You're like a shot of pure gold_  
_I think I'm bout to explode_  
_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Turn this love skin tight_  
_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Boomin' like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_  
_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_  
_You got me losing my mind_  
_My heart beats out of time_  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_  
_You strum me like a guitar_  
_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Turn this love skin tight_  
_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Boom'n like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_  
_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_  
_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh baby baby_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Rock my world until the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_  
_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

__Blossom took a bow and everyone cheered

"Bell your next"

"Ok I need someone to sing with me"

"Bliss sing with her"

"Ok" she gives him a sheet of lyrics

_The Way_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_

_Bliss:_  
_I say_  
_Im thinkin bout her every second, every hour_  
_Do my singin in the shower_  
_Pickin petals off of flowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not?(love me not)_  
_I aint a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)_

_Bell:_  
_You give me that kind of somethin_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of one to ten Im at a hundred_  
_Never get enough, I cant stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got it bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, dont know how you did it_  
_And I dont care who sees it babe_  
_I dont want to hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_Chorus:_  
_I love the way, I love the way_  
_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_  
_The way I love you_

_Ooh its so crazy you get my heart jumpin_  
_When you put your lips on mine_  
_And honey it aint a question (q- question)_  
_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_Pre-chorus:_  
_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover and friend, youll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, Ill never leave you_  
_And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So dont you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got it bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, dont know how you did it_  
_And I dont care who sees it babe_  
_I dont wanna hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_Chorus:_  
_I love the way, I love the way_  
_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_  
_The way I love you_

_(Bliss)_  
_Uh, uh_  
_I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_  
_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_You a princess to the public but a freak when its time_  
_Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin in mine_  
_Come and watch a movie with me_  
_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, thats groovy_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you Im not gonna get bored of_  
_But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you_

_Bell:_  
_So dont you worry, baby you got me_  
_I got it bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, dont know how you did it_  
_And I dont care who sees it babe_  
_I dont wanna hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_  
_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_  
_I love the way, I love the way_  
_baby I love the way, ooh i love the way_  
_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you_  
_Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, the way I love you_

Wow they were good I walked to her and said

"Wow you were good"

"Bubbs"

"Butch your next"

"Whatever"

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Hey baby_

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her_  
_Shes poppin right out of the South Georgia water_  
_Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"_  
_Couldnt help myself so I walked up and said_

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle_  
_Every little farm town with you_  
_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
_Would look a Hell lot better with you up in it_  
_So baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_She was sippin on southern and singin Marshall Tucker_  
_We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer_  
_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said_  
_"Fire it up, lets go get this thing stuck"_

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle_  
_Every little farm town with you_  
_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
_Would look a Hell lot better with you up in it_  
_So baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_When that summer sun fell to its knees_  
_I looked at her and she looked at me_  
_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night_  
_'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right_

_I put it in park and_  
_Grabbed my guitar_  
_And strummed a couple chords_  
_And sang from the heart_  
_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin_  
_Hell I cant get you out of my head_

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle_  
_Every little farm town with you_

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_Down a back road blowin stop signs through the middle_  
_Every little farm town with you_  
_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_  
_Would look a Hell_  
_lot better with you up in it_  
_Come on_

_Baby you a song_  
_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_  
_Come on girl_  
_Get those windows down and cruise_  
_Aww yea_

Wow everyone is good but me I looked down and Blossom said 

"What's wrong Bubbles?"

"I'm not as good as everyone else"

"That's not true your a better singer than me"

"Really"

"Yes now go up and sing"

"Ok"

I walked over to Boomer he was talking to Bash I said

"Boomer can you sing a song with me"

"Sure what's the song"

"Everything has changed" I handed him the lyrics sheet he smiled

(Bubbles)  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now

(Both)  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

(Boomer)  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right

(Both)  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

(Bubbles)  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

(Both)  
Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

(Bubbles with Boomer in background)  
All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
(Both)  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

the Bell rang and I smiled and we walked out of the music room

**"RUN!" **we grabbed their hand we went to our locker quickly and took our backpacks and ran we ran to our house we looked out the window and saw a lot of girls in our front lawn

"How do we get rid of them" Bunny said irratated I just shrugged today is a weird day

Normal P.O.V.

The Boys and Girls were so bored they were watching T.V.

"I'm soooo Bored" Buttercup and Brute said in a bored tone

"Blossom smirked and whispered in Buttercup ear

"Oh hell no" she screamed

"It's a dare"

"Fuck you I hate you"

"I love you too"

she walked over to Butch sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips and they where making out for five minutes and she slapped him and she went to Blossom and she glared at her

"I will kill you"

"Aw you are so sweet"

Buttercup smirked and whispered in Blossom's ear her eyes went big and she said

"I hate you"

"and I hate Plums get over it" she went to kitchen grabbed a smoothie mixed with pepsi and came back to the living room everyone was looking at her she did a keg stand and drank it

"I will get you for this" then she was about puke but she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom

"I dare Buttercup and Bubbles to give each other a makeover"

"I don't want to comeout a tomboy"

"And I don't want to look like rainbows and Bunnies threw up on me"

"Deal with it"

"Good"

30 minutes later

Buttercup came out looking beautiful she had a green and black dress that went to her knees and a bow in her waist her hair in a ponytail with a green headband and Black high heels and pink lip gloss Then Bubbles came out she had a white t-shirt blue jean shorts and Blue converse Butch and Boomer were drooling they blushed Butch came up to Buttercup and she looked at him he leaned in and kissed her she blushed madly and it was going to be an interesting day


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey's P.O.V.

I woke by sounds of humming I went to the bathroom and washed up I grabbed my clothes I was wearing a purple sparkly tee and a black mini skirt and purple and black nikes I went downstairs I see Bella with a Black t-shirt and black jeans and Black and white nikes and Belina is wearing a white shirt the sleeves go up to the elbows and a silver charm bracelet and a white skirt and white flats I see Brat with a with long sleeve blue shirt and a white vest and a blue skirt and silver high heels Berserk is wearing red crop top and red skirt and red high heels with ribbons Brute is wearing a dark green t-shirt and black jeans and green and black nikes and a spiky black bracelet Raven is wearing a yellow t-shirt black skirt and yellow converse we grabbed our backpacks and we went to the Utonium household we saw them Blossom is wearing a pink crop top and a red skirt and red high heels Bubbles is wearing a white crop top and a blue skirt and blue high heels Buttercup is wearing a Black shirt green shorts and black converse Blaze is wearing a Black t-shirt and a Black mini skirt and black high heels Bell is wearing a white tee and a white mini skirt and white nikes Bunny is wearing a purple t-shirt black jeans and purple and black nikes Robin is wearing a yellow t-shirt black jeans and yellow and black nikes we went to school and went to our lockers me and Bunny grabbed our science texts books and headed to the science room then we heard a scream but we ignored it and kept walking

Brat's P.O.V.

I was getting my stuff from my locker and headed to English everyone left it was just me til someone grabbed my waist and slammed me to a locker I screamed in pain I opened my eyes to see Tyler-Jay my ex-boyfriend I broke up with him 2 weeks ago.

"Hey babe miss me" he said I pushed him I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm and slammed me too the locker again I screamed again this time louder

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him he laughed and slapped me I had tears on my eyes I wish Bash was here I closed my eyes and I felt his grip on my arm came loose and he let go I open my eyes to see Tyler unconcious and Bash looking pissed off I ran to him and hugged him

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I kissed him on the lips I'm surprised he even kissed back then I saw a flash I pulled away and looked to my left I saw Jade with a camera. Jade is one of Princess's snobby friends

"What the hell do you want Jade?" I said

"Well me and Bashie were supposed to be together but you had to get between us so I'm going to say this once leave my Bashie alone or else" I looked at her funny then said

"Or else what?" I said she started laughing like a crazy person I got a little freaked out so did Bash we slowly walked backwards then took a run for it she followed us we ran even faster we lost her and I missed 1,2 and 3 period fuck Berserk is going to lecture me about this later

"We really need to get back to school Bash" I said he smiled god he looks so hot when he smiles

"It's ok let's go get some ice cream Beautiful" I blushed when he called me beautiful nobody ever calls me that they call my sisters and best friends hottest girls in the whole school but nobody ever calls me beautiful before

"Ok lets go" I said his eyes lit up like a boy on Chrismas day he grabbed my hand I had butterflies in my stomach and we went to the ice cream shop after that we went to the movies and we went to a buffet then we went to a carnival we went to the farris wheel I was a little scared of heights I started clinging on him he smiled looked up at him he looked at me he leaned in so did I we kissed it was a passion kiss it was fireworks like our first kiss I-I-I think I love him I wished he wouldn't find out about our past my sisters and best friends went through a lot for just a fresh start I have nightmares everyday just thinking about it we pulled apart and got off the farris wheel he got 2 microphone and gave one to me he started singing

Good Time

_Both_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Bash:_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time!_

_Brat:_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Both:_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Brat:_

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

_Both:_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Bash: _

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_

_Both:_

_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Brat: _

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_Both:_

_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

it was raining we ended nose to nose their was a applause and a crowed around us I looked at him he looked so cute with rain in his golden blonde hair we leaned in and kissed again I think I figured out my feelings I do love Bash Layla we pulled away I checked my phone I set the volume to 0 percent I had 57 missed calls and it was 7:34 p.m. the rain stopped I was freaking out I grabbed Bash's hand and we went to his navey blue Bugatti 

"Check your phone" I said to him he had wide eyes and said

"I have 67 missed calls" he yelled then he smiled

"Wait there's one thing I have to do" he said we drove to a cliff it was beautiful the sun was setting and there was a picnic it was beautiful how'd he do it he was with me this whole time

"how'd you do it you were with me this whole time" I asked him

"I'm a rockstar I get whatever I want in a matter of seconds" he said

"Oh let's go eat" I said I fed him a grape he ate it then I threw a grape he caught it. It was fun this is the best day of my life he grabbed a guitar out of his car and he sang

_Boyfriend _

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_  
_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_  
_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Ya girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

awwww he is so sweet there's no way I would say no after that performance

"Yes I will be your girlfriend" he smiled then he kissed me I kissed back nobody would ruin this day for me we drove home he dropped me off we got off the car we went to the front porch

"Thanks for doing all that it for me was the best time of my life" I said

"No problem your way worth it" he said I smiled he smiled back then we kissed again he left I went inside and saw my sisters looking pissed off I smiled nervously Berserk came up to me

"Brat Melissa Plutonium how could you ditch school that's Brute's job your a straight A student how could you do that I bet it was that punk of a-" I got pissed I yelled at her

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY BOYFRIEND WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT STICK OFF YOUR ASS" I screamed at her wow that felt good yet I felt guilty

"I'm sorry Berserk I didn't mean to" I said

"It's ok Brat I know you didn't mean to" I smiled went down the hall to my room and changed my clothes I was wearing a Blue t-shirt and blue shorts that wear an inch below my butt it was really revealing and my hair was in a high ponytail I was watching a movie it was Madagascar 3 Eurapes most wanted I was watching the first 15 minutes of it till I heard a knock on my window I look to see who it was I saw it was the one and only my boyfriend Bash he was wearing a blue tank top and Blue P.J.s I smiled he climbed my window and went to my bed we watched Madagascar I got ice cream from the freezer and we fell asleep it was the best day of my life


	3. Chapter 3

Brat's P.O.V.

I woke up to see Bash sleeping his hand on my waist and my head on his chest he looks so cute when he is sleeping it's Friday fuck we have school what time is it I looked around I saw the clock it was 11:56 we our so late to get there I wanted to get up but Bash had a good grip on my waist

"Bash wake up" I whispered

"Bash!" I said a little louder

"Bash wake up!" I yelled he jumped up let go of my waist and fell off the bed

"I'm up I'm up" he said looking around god he is so adorable

"Let's go to my house" he said I smiled and nodded he went out the window to grab his clothes and came back he is now wearing a blue t-shirt black jeans and blue and white nikes I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom I changed into a dark blue crop top and a white tennis skirt and dark blue high heels and I brushed my hair and put my hair in 2 pigtails with bows on them and I put on pink lipgloss I walked outside the bathroom and saw Bash in my room flicking channels when he saw me he smiled

"You look beautiful" I blushed when he called me that

"Let's go" I said cheerfully

"ok" he said we went in his blue Bugatti we drove to his house it was huge it was a mansion

"Dude this isn't a house" I said he looked at me funny

"If it's not a house then what is it?"

"A freakin Mansion" I said he laughed and smiled god his smile gives me Butterflies

"Let's go in" he said we got off the car and we held hands we went inside his "house" or Mansion

"MOM I'M HOME!" he yelled a lady in her mid-30's came down she had dirty blonde hair she was wearing a orange dress that went down to her knees and orange high heels she saw Bash and smiled she looked at me then she made a disgusted face

"Bash honey who's she?" she said in a snobby tone

"Mom this is my girlfriend Brat, Brat this is my mom Susan"

"Bash may I talk to you for a minute" she asked hopefully

"Sure mom" he said they dissappeared in a room I was looking at some family photos it was pictures of his brothers and the Ruffs and Susan I heard some yelling I look to the room

"THE GIRL IS ONLY USING YOU YOUR TOO STUPID TO NOTICE"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT YOU MET HER 2 MINUTES AGO"

"HER NAME IS BRAT THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW SHE'S USING YOU"

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND OUT OF THIS EVERY GIRL I BRING HOME THAT'S USING ME YOU DON'T NOTICE BUT WHEN I FINALLY BRING THE ONE YOU NOTICE I LOVE BRAT WHO THE HELL CARES WHAT YOU THINK"** He screamed at her she was pissed

"SHE'S USING YOU SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! THAT WORTHLESS SLUT IS ONLY USING YOU" That broke my heart I do love Bash the ironic thing is I met him 1 week ago

"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND BITCH I LOVE HER" He screamed awww he loves me I love him too but he deserves someone else I had tears in my I walked in the room looked at him

"I'm sorry" I ran as fast as I can to the cementary it was raining pretty hard I stopped at my mom's grave

"Mom you were right I am a worthless slut" I was sobbing I was cold tired hungry soaked I looked at my phone it was only 3:34 it took a long time to get here I sat down thinking about my past I feel scared and alone I had tears in my eyes I walked to a nearby park I climbed a tree I fell asleep I woke up on the tree and I looked at my phone it was 6:58 and I had 79 missed calls they were from my sisters and Bash and the Ruffs and Rights and the powerpuffs wow I never knew I was that special I climbed down a tree and walked home fuck I live like 3 miles away from here I took off my high heels and kept walking till I saw a drunk guy

"Hey your way too pretty to be walking here" he said in a deep dry voice I got scared and ran for it he said

"Yo pretty girl where you going?" he said chasing me I kept running faster and I got home I quickly closed the door panting I got to the living room and Bubbles saw me and hugged me

"Brat I'm so glad your ok" she said letting me go Berserk came and hugged me

"I'm so glad my little sisters ok" Blossom came and hugged me

"Wow Brat where were you we were so worried" she said letting go of me Brute came and kicked me

"Ow what was that for" I said rubbing my bruised shin

"For scaring the crap out of me I thought you were dead or kidnapped" I glared at her my clothing was wet and I'm cold tired and hungry Bash came out of my room

"BRAT!" he screamed and came and hugged me

"DON'T EVER EVER EVER LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN" he yelled then he kissed me I kissed back everyone was shocked

"Ha I win the bet" Brute yelled at Buttercup sighed and handed her 20 dollars

"Wait what bet?" I asked them

"I bet that you and Bash would get together first Buttercup bet that Bubbles and Boomer would get together first" Brute says proudly Bubbles and Boomer blushed and I smiled Bash grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and went to his car and he drove to his forest he grabbed a radio and my favorite song came on he grabbed my waist wrapped my hands around his neck he moved to the music

_Southern Girl_

_Now I ain't sayin' them LA ladies don't know what they're doin'_  
_And I been in love with New York City a time or two_  
_I had some Seattle coffee, some Chicago wind_  
_Some Kansas sweet fields I'd love to see again_  
_But the fireflies play where the cattails grow_  
_And them southern girls, they talk nice and slow with_

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_  
_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_  
_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_  
_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_  
_Don't you know,_  
_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_  
_Like a southern girl_

_(Southern girl rock my world_  
_Hazel eyes and golden curls_  
_Put on a country song_  
_Gonna dance all night long)_

_A southern girl's mama probably taught her how a lady should act_  
_But a southern girl's probably got a barn somewhere reared out back_  
_She'll get a little hay in her hair, her thighs in the mud_  
_She's been caught in the rain, and washed in the blood_  
_Likes jiggers in her coke, takes a little sip,_  
_Comes over to me with them sunburned lips and them_

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_  
_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_  
_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_  
_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_  
_Don't you know,_  
_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_  
_Like a southern girl_

_(Southern girl rock my world_  
_Hazel eyes and golden curls_  
_Put on a country song_  
_Gonna dance all night long)_

_If you've ever seen savannah heat up when the stars come out_  
_Well then fellows come on, you know what I'm talkin' about_

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_  
_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_  
_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_  
_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_  
_Don't you know,_  
_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_  
_Like a southern girl_

_(Southern girl rock my world_  
_Hazel eyes and golden curls_  
_Put on a country song_  
_Gonna dance all night long)_

"I love you Brat" my heart was doing backflips I smiled then he smiled

"I love you too Bash" I looked in his ocean blue eyes he looked in my sapphire eyes we kissed god I do love him with all my heart after the song was over we went to his house he opened the door I saw his mom marching toward me

"I'm going to warn you leave my son alone" she said Bash glared at her

"Mom get out of my face" he said in raged

"Let's go to my room we can eat ice cream watch comedy movies and make-out" I blushed at the last part then said

"Ok" I said cheerfully we went to his room it's ocean blue it had a huge flat screen a leather couch a refridgerator a huge bed and thousands of pillows wow I love his room we watched movies ate cake,Ice cream,chips and soda and fell asleep it was the best night of my life

**(a/n this time I'm working on how Belina and Bomb get together they don't talk much in the story By the way if your thinking when the boys are gone Belina sings the song Starlight If you have rude things to say keep it to your self I don't give 2 shits if I'm a good or bad writer god it's so annoying hey I'm only 13 thank you ThisgoodgirlhadgonebadXD and mlbv-grimm I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes but I'll fix it later I promise so I know I'm going too fast but there's a secret the girls are hiding from the boys and in chapter 9 the boys go on tour leaving them because they figure out the girls secret you'll find out and mlbv-grimm I need your help if you have a facebook,kik,instagram or imessage then tell me your username please I need your help on the story!)**

Belina's P.O.V.

Wow I just can't get Bomb out of my head he is so hot how his white hair flows in the wind god I know he wouldn't feel the same way I was on my way to the coffee shop and sat down a waiter came to me

"Hi may I take your order" she asked annoyed

"Yeah can I have a cappichino with caramel extra foam please" I said sweetly

"Yeah wait a few minutes" she said in monotone she went in a room I got bored of waiting so I played on my phone kick the buddy no mercy ha ha he always gets hurt I love this game

"Having fun?" I heard a voice that was faimilar voice I whipped my head around to see Bomb smiling I smiled back at him why do I have butterflies

"Yeah" I said with a smile I noticed what he was wearing he is wearing a white t-shirt long sleeved Black jeans with a chain and white nikes his hair was just like Ross Lynch but white (not old) he looked hot I was wearing a strapless white dress that ended in my knees white high heels my white hair loose dimand necklace silver charm bracelet and a dimand ring on my middle finger

"I have something imported to show you" he said

"Sure" I said happily when my coffee came he dragged my arm

"Wait I left my coffee" I was whining like a 5 year old

"I'll buy you a new one" he said still dragging my arm we got to his white labourguini and drove somewhere we went to this forest and their were a bunch of vines he pushed it then we saw the ocean it was beautiful then there was a blanket and the sun was setting I walked over to the blanket lied down on my back and stared at the sky Bomb came and sat next to me then lied down on his back the sun was now down and I stared at him

"Don't you see the starlight" he asked me I nodded

"Don't you dream impossible things?" he asked me once more I nodded he stood up tried to skip rocks on the ocean but failed I laughed got up and grabbed the flattest rock I could find then I through it, it skipped I looked at him his jaw dropped then he smiled and grabbed my hand why is it every time he touches me I have butterflies we went to his car and drove to a yacht club party the guard wouldn't let us in so we had to sneak in and danced the whole time wow the whole place was dressed to the nines

"This is awesome" I said through the music it was very loud he smiled and stroked my hair and leaned in my heart was pounding out of my chest then kissed me I was really surprised I kissed back then we broke apart I looked into his grey eyes

"I really like you Belina" he said I smiled

"I like you too Bomb" I said he smiled then said

"Will you do the honors of being my girlfriend" I smiled nodded then kissed him he kissed back this is the best day of my life we got out of the yacht club and I fell asleep in his car


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Can someone please send me Idea's on hoe to get Brick and Blossom together please there the last ones getting together then Brute and Breaker oh and I'm going to write about Blaze and Blade and Berserk and Blake thanks for sending me ideas your the best and Tyler,James and Katelyn I own I really love babies so I wanted to add them)**

Blaze's P.O.V.

it was Saturday it was 2:45 I was going to the soup kitchen with Bubbles,Brat,Belina,Bella and Bell I was wearing a white and black plain button up shirt black mini skirt and black high heels Bubbles was wearing a blue crop top a baby blue mini skirt and blue high heels her hair was in pigtails Brat was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that ended on her knees her hair in pigtails and bows on them Belina is wearing a white dress that ended about her knees and a white vest and a gold charm bracelet with hearts and flowers Bomb gave her and a white lily pad necklace and silver high heels Bell is wearing a white shirt that ended on her elbows and a white tennis skirt and white high heels Bella is wearing a black t-shirt with a black sparkly vest and a black mini skirt and black high heels we made it to the soup kitchen Bubbles and Brat made 5 pans of brownies Belina and Bell made cookies me and Bella made 4 chocolate cakes we went inside and we were serving our desserts we smiled

"Hi Bwaze" a 3 year old jet black headed boy said to me I smiled turned around then felt guilty

"Hey Tyler-Jay how are you?" I said he had tears in his eyes I picked him up

"My mommy died twee days ago I have no where to go" he said crying I felt guilt wash over me

"Where are your sister and brother where were you living for those 2 days? I asked him he said

"Katelyn and James are over there I went to a foster home and I got adwopted by a mean guwy he swap me and called me a wortless pathetic wittle bwoy" I saw Katelyn with Belina and Bell and I saw James with Bubbles and Brat Bella came up to Tyler

"Hi Tyler" she said

"Hi Bwella" he said with a smile she walked away to clean tables

"It's ok you can come live me and my sisters ok" I said he looked happy I smiled at him

"You want food Tyler" I asked him he nodded and I gave him a cookie a brownie and a cake

"Bwaze are you my new mommy?" he asked hopefully I thought about and I nodded he smiled

"I wuve you Bwaze" aw that was so cute

"I love you too Tyler" I said I grabbed my phone and took a picture of him and me and set it as my lock and home screen saver Bubbles and Brat came to me

"Blaze Katelyn is going to live with Belina"

"Don't worry she'll come and visit you everyday Tyler I promise" she told him he nodded James is only 9 months old so he's going to live with Berserk since she helps the nursery home

"Tyler we have to go to the home of the elderly you wanna come?" he nodded I grabbed 2 ziplock bags and put in cookies and brownies in their and I grabbed a bowl and put cake in their and put the top on and we went to the elderly home I helped them cook food and sort their cloths Tyler was clinging on my leg

"Bwaze I'm hungwey" he whined I grabbed Bubbles purse and grabbed the cookies and gave him it

"Thwank you Bwaze"

"Your welcome Tyler" I said with a smile we were done and we went to the car Brat was driving Bubbles was shotgun Bella,Bell and Belina were in back seat I sat next to Belina and Tyler sat on my lap we went to walmart and bought diapers,cribs,baby carriages and blankets for them I bought them and I was waiting for Bubbles and Brat to come I saw Blade,Boomer,Bash,Bomb, and Bryce Blade saw me and walked over to me

"Hey Blaze who's the kid?" he said

"Tyler meet Blade Blade meet Tyler" Tyler turned and smiled at me

"Bwaze is he your bwoyfwiend?" he asked me I was about say no till someone cut me off

"Yes she's my girlfriend" Blade said proudly he wrapped his arm around my waist I glared at him and Smiled at Tyler

"Yeah we are" I said Blade smirked I glared at him

"Bwaze can we buwy ice cweam and cwandy pwease" he begged I nodded he grabbed mine and Blade's hand and went to the frozen diaries and bought chocolate ice cream and oreo ice cream cake a whole bag of candy filled with Tootsie rolls, lollipops, nerds, reeses, hersheys, milky way, snickers, musketeers, kit-kat, butterfingers and almond joy wow this boy really loves candy we bought it we went to Blade's black Bugatti I grabbed the stuff and put in the trunk

"Bwaze can I hwave cwandy pwease" Tyler begged I smiled and gave him a bunch of candy he smiled

"I wuve you Bwaze"

"I love you too Tyler" I said then a heard a voice

"Awwww" I turn around to see Boomer,Bubbles,Brat,Bash,Bomb,Belina and Blade cooing Katelyn,James and Tyler have no Idea what's going on

"Bwubbles he your bwoyfwiend?" Katelyn sked pointing to Boomer she blushed I smirked

"Yes Katelyn Bubbles is dating Boomer" I said she glared at me I laughed

"And Blaze and Blade are dating" I glared at her she smirked

"Let's just go" I said blushing madly I grabbed Tyler hand and Blade's hand and went to Blade's black Bugatti and I put the stuff in the trunk and grabbed a bunch of candy and stuffed it in my purse and grabbed an ice cream cone for Tyler

"Here Tyler" I said I gave him the ice cream cone he smiled and ate it I sat shot gun

"Hey babe you coming over my house today?" Blade asked me I glared at him

"Bwaze can we pwease go to your bwoyfrwiends howouse pwease" Tyler begged I nodded

"YAY!" Tyler and Blade yelled god he is so childish

"You are so immature" I said to him he smirked

"Come on babe you know you can't resist" he said I rolled my eyes we dropped off the stuff to my house and went to his house my jaw dropped wow this is a huge house he closed me mouth

"Close your mouth you might get a fly in their" I glared at him and got out the car this is a mansion this is awesome

"Wow Bwade is twis your hwouse" Tyler said Blade smiled and nodded Tyler grabbed my hand and we went inside his house we went to his bedroom and saw it was painted black and it is huge there was a black leather couch a huge flat screen a coffee table a huge bed and a snack cabinet filled with chips,sodas,donates and candies wow he is really immature and a huge bed it is

"You wanna watch spongebob?" he asked us awww I love spongebob and I'm childish also

"Heck yes" I yelled Tyler and Blade smirked

"What I love spongebob" I said

"Now who's immature" Blade taunted I glared at him

"Shut-up" I said he smirked I grabbed a bag of doriteos and mt. dew code red and I sat on his bed eh smirked and said

"Wow your getting cozy in my room" he teased I glared

"Stop glaring at me I'm getting scared" he said I smiled at how cute he is wait did I just say he's cute he's not cute he's hot he is wearing a black t-shirt black jeans and black adidas and his jet black hair is kinda spiked up but not as spiked up as Butch's just Blade has a little spikes on his head wow he is so hot wait am I calling him hot whatever I'm watching spongebob wow this is spongebob roundpants I'm laughing because he made fun of a person but my favorite character is Patrick he is so cute and so stupid

"I'm going to the kitchen where is it exactly?" I asked Blade he stood up

"It's over here come I'll show you" he said I stood up and followed him wow this kitchen is huge I got a glass cup and poured water I drank the water Blade left I was lost I walked around I bumped into something hard I fell right on top of someone and felt a pair of lips in mine I opened my eyes to see Blade I broke the kiss my heart was pounding really fast I got up ran really fast to his room I see Tyler with a juice box and eating a bag of Lays BBQ chips I sat with him and ate my Doriteos nacho cheese and drinking my soda Blade came in sat next to me when there were commercials he started talking

"Blaze I'm really sorr-" I cut him off

"It's ok I know you don't like me that way-" he cut me off with a kiss I'm surprised I'm even more surprised I kissed back

"Why did you kiss me" I asked him he shrugged

"Felt like and oh and I like you a lot" he said

"I like you too Blade" I said he smiled I smiled back

"Are we dating now?" he asked I nodded he Tyler looked confused

"Tyler just watch spongebob ok honey" I said to him he shrugged and said

"Swure mwommy" he said I sat there speechless nobody ever called my mommy before I smiled at him Blade was also speechless

"Dwaddy are you ok" Tyler asked Blade was even more surprised when Tyler called him daddy he smiled Tyler sat on my lap and we watched Epic I love this movie this is the best day of my life

Berserk's P.O.V.

I was wearing a red and black plaid button-up shirt and a red mini skirt and red high heels and my hair in a high ponytail I was in the living room reading the Hamlet by Shakespear I heard a door knock I folded the page corner and opened the door I see a Brat and Belina with Babies in their hands a three year old girl in Belina's hand and 9 month baby in Brats hands the Baby started crying in Brats arms the Baby saw me and smiled I smiled back Brat handed my the baby

"Um... Brat who is this?" I asked she smiled nervously

"Berserk meet James can you babysit him please" she said I sighed and nodded

"Bye the way he is going to live with us for now on bye" she ran to her car and I got mad Belina smiled nervously

"Berserk meet Katelyn Katelyn meet Berserk" she said

"They are going to live with us for now on" I was confused

"Why don't they have a family to go to" I said

"Well their mother died 3 days ago and their father abandoned them they have no where to go" she said I felt a wave of guilt wash over me

"They can live with us" I said she smiled and walked to Brat's car and they drove off I was stuck babysitting 2 kids for the day James fell asleep in my arms and Katelyn was watching Dora I heard a knock on the door I opened the door to see Blossom she is wearing a pink crop top red mini skirt and red high heels and her red hair loose with a red headband

"Hi Berserk" she said

"Hi Blossom" I said back

"Who's the little boy" she asked me

"This is James" I said he snuggled on to my boobs this boy is going to by a pervert when he is older I went to the living room Blossom saw the little girl

"Hi I'm Blossom who are you" she said

"I'm Katelyn" she said cheerfully god she reminds me of Brat and Bubbles I heard a knock on the door I open it to see Brick,Blake,Butch,Breaker,Bash,Boomer,Bomb,Blade,B ryce and Bliss

"What do you want?" I asked them

"Nothing just want to see how are you" Blake said Katelyn came up to me

"Um... Berserk I spwilled jwuice on your bwook" I shoved the baby in Blake's hands and ran to my book there was juice all over it

"Aw man" I yelled Blossom came and said

"What's wrong Berserk?" she asked

"Katelyn spilled juice all over my book" I whined

"Uh Berserk the baby is crying?" I rushed over to the baby I take it from Blake's and he stopped crying and fell asleep I gave the baby to Blossom and went to Katelyn

"Katelyn why did you spill juice all over my book" I asked she said

"It was too hawd to wead" aw that is so cute

"Katelyn it's Shakespear nobody knows what it is" I said she smiled I smiled back

"Yo pinky why you here?" Brick asked Blossom she glared at him he had a smirk on his face

"Yeah why are you here you never really come?" I said/asked

"Fine I'm here because there is a creep in my front door sending me flowers and calling my his cherry Blossom" she said I laughed the boys looked confused

"It's Dorkster" I said calmly they laughed so hard Blossom glared at them I heard a knock on the door I see Kyle and Dexter with a box of chocolates and flowers I screamed so loud

"Berserk what happened?" Blossom came running to the door when she saw the 2 nerds she screamed to we were screaming so loud the boys came running run

"What happened" Bryce yelled I pointed to the 2 dorks Kyle came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist I tried pushed him away but he wouldn't budge

"LET GO OF MY YOU GEEKY BASTARD" I yelled I pushed him and ran behind Blake Blossom slapped Dexter and ran right behind Brick

"Get out man these girls don't like you" Breaker said

"Nah they love us don't you Berserk?" Kyle said I got crept out and said

"Kyle Dexter get out of my house" I said they looked like they lost something important from their lives Buttercup and Brute came in Kyle was walking over to me till Brute stepped in she grabbed his arm flipped him he landed right on his back Buttercup kicked Dexter in the um..let's just say kiwis really hard then stepped on it wow Kyle dragged Dexter out of there and left the baby is crying god that baby is obsessed with me or maybe it wants Brat I made his milk he didn't want it I checked his diaper it's not even moist I grabbed my phone and called Brat

"Hello" she answered

"Brat the baby wants you" I said she sighed and said

"I'll be right over" she said she hung up I showed a pic of Brat to the baby he stopped crying I carried him over to the living room

"What made him shut up" Butch asked

"A pic of Brat" I said Bash smirked

"I can see why he loves my girlfriend" I looked around for Katelyn I couldn't find her I went to Brat's,Belina,Brute,Bella,Bailey and Raven's rooms but I could find her then I checked my room I saw my entire book shelf on the ground and my books pages been ripped out my bed been barfed on and my walls been splashed orange and black I was far from angry I screamed as loud as I can and went to the bed guest room Blake came in the room I glared at him

"Look I wanted you to know that you can sleep in my room until your room is fixed ok" I looked at him smiled and I wanted to kiss his cheek when he turned I kissed his lips I was shocked I pulled away and looked into his crimson red eyes I was shocked

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" I said shuttering he kissed me I was shocked

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked he shrugged and kissed me again wow this guy surprises me it was the best day of my life then we went to the living room Brick looked at Blake weirdly

"Why is there lip gloss on your lips dude" I blushed then walked to the kitchen then grabbed a water bottle then drank it then went to the living room Katelyn was in the living room watching spongebob I rolled my eyes and continud walking then Blake came up to me

"Yo babe where are you going?" He asked I looked at him then said

"To fix my room" I stated then kept walking up stairs he followed me we wired on some of the damage but not all of it we went downstairs and watched Gnomeo and Juliet it was funny then fell asleep I was sleeping on his chest his hands on my waist best day ever


	5. Chapter 5

Brat's P.O.V.

We are going to the beach I am wearing a dark blue strapless bikini top a dark blue tennis skirt and blue flip flops the girls are wearing the same thing but Bubbles is baby blue Buttercup lime green Brute jade green Bailey is wearing violet purple Bunny is wearing lilac purple Robin yellow so is Raven Blossom is wearing a pink one Berserk red Bell white so is Belina. Bella and Blaze are wearing the same thing but the only difference is that Bella has white poke a dots on it all of our hair is down we are heading to the beach me and Bubbles drove in my car I am driving she is sitting shot gun when we got there I saw an old man he looked around his mid-60's he looked sad and disappointed we walked over to him he looked at me and Bubbles and smiled

"Can you girls do me a favor?" he asked we nodded

"Can you girls fill in for the Rowdyruffs and Rowdyrights please?" we looked at each other then turned to the old man we nodded he hugged me then pulled away then hugged Bubbles

"Thank you Thank you Thank you I am very happy thank you beautiful blonde girls" he said I smiled then got on stage then told the DJ to play a song I got off the stage the music started playing I danced with some collage boys then started to sing

_Oxygen Teen Beach Movie _

_Baby tell me, is this good for you?_  
_Cause for me, it's a dream come true_  
_I think about you boy day and night_  
_If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

_Cause I know_  
_One thing's for certain_  
_Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_And I feel when we're together_  
_It could be forever and ever and ever_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_Is this as good as I think it is?_  
_Cause right now I'm so into this_  
_And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for_  
_Than to be with you, just to be with you_

_Cause one thing's for certain_  
_Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_And I feel when we're together_  
_It could be forever and ever and ever_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_What you give you will receive_  
_So baby bring it all to me_  
_And I will warm you like the sun_  
_I always knew you were the one_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_Bring you comfort evermore_  
_I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_Be the oxygen you breathe_

I ended with my arms on my head I thought I saw Bash in the crowed I looked around and I didn't see Bash but I'm 100% sure I saw him I brushed it off and kept smiling now it was Bubbles' turn she took the microphone away from me and got on stage she started singing

_Girlfriend Avril Lavigne_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_  
_Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And hell yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_  
_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_  
_And again and again and again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever_  
_And she could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_

she ended with her hands in the air and I kept dancing the girls found us and started dancing with me and Bubbles me and Bubbles got on stage and started doing fist pumps in the air then everyone in the beach copied us Robin and Raven came and took the microphone away from me and Bubbles they got on stage so did we and started singing me and Bubbles sang with them

Starships Nicki Minaj

_Robin:_

_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The patron on, let's go get it on_  
_The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three? Leave a good tip_  
_I'mma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

_Brat:_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more more, till I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_All:_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop.._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_  
_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_  
_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

_Raven:_

_Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_Dance our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_Bubbles:_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay_  
_And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Brat:_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Robin:_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Raven:_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop.._

_All:_

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_  
_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_  
_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

_Bubbles:_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Brat:_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop.._

_Robin:_

_(We're higher than a motherfucker)_

We ended the song we started doing fist pumps in the air everyone cheered I smiled threw my hands in the air one more time the crowed got louder I smiled wider then handed the microphone to Bailey she started singing

_Gold Victoria Justice _

_Ive tried to let it go_  
_But these butterflies I cant ignore_  
_Cause every time that I look at you_  
_Know were in a catch 22_  
_Weve been friends for so long but I_  
_Need to tell you whats on my mind_  
_Im sick and tired of playing games_  
_Cause I know that you feel the same_

_I know you inside out, so Im asking now_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_How much clearer can I be?_

_Hey, boy, whatcha gonna do_  
_If you want me like I want you,_  
_Then man up and make your move_  
_Im Gold, Gold_  
_You, me, good as can be,_  
_Want to be more than your company_  
_So bet your money on me_  
_Im Gold, Gold_

_Do I really need to spell it out?_  
_My heart skips when you're around_  
_I got everything that you need_  
_So come on baby get close to me_  
_So confused that I'm not surprised_  
_From greater bells, and rolled the dice_  
_Know all your moves, don't know why I fall_  
_Should put me out, but I want it all_

_I know you inside out, so Im asking now_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_How much clearer can I be?_

_Hey, boy, whatcha gonna do_  
_If you want me like I want you,_  
_Then man up and make your move_  
_Im Gold, Gold_  
_You, me, good as can be,_  
_Want to be more than your company_  
_So bet your money on me_  
_Im Gold, Gold_

_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo doo doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Im Gold, Gold,Gold_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo doo doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Im Gold, Gold_

_Been too cool just to tell you straight out_  
_But by now I wish you figured it out_  
_I wish you figured it out_  
_I wish you figured it out_  
_I wish ya!_  
_Youre not a fool_  
_You see what Im about,_  
_So by now I think you figured it out_  
_I think you figured it out_  
_I think you figured it out_  
_I think ya!_

_Hey, boy, whatcha gonna do_  
_If you want me like I want you,_  
_Then man up and make your move_  
_Im Gold, Gold_  
_You, me, good as can be,_  
_Want to be more than your company_  
_So bet your money on me_  
_Im Gold, Gold_

_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo doo doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Im Gold, Gold_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo doo doo_  
_Na na na da da da dah doo_  
_Im Gold, Gold_

I smiled at my sister ok I need to stop smiling but I think that song is about Bandit she always looked at him like more than a friend me and Buttercup got on Stage took the mic and start started singing

Oath Cher Lloyd

_Brat:_

_Yo!_  
_My best friend best friend till the very end_  
_Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Remember the time-time-times sneakin' out the house_  
_All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo-do_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dads new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Buttercup:_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car sing sing singing our song_  
_Walk in the building, tear it down like we're King Kong_  
_And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend? Sing, sing along_

_Both:_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Brat:_

_(ohhh) I'll never let you go_  
_(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_(ohhh) Just thought that you should know_  
_(ohhh) This is my oath to you_

_Brat:_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Both:_

_(ohhh) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_  
_(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_(ohhh) Wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_(ohhh) And we'll never change no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

I did fist pumps in the air so did Buttercup then I saw Bash I turned to Buttercup she is still smiling I turned to where he was he disappeared god am I going crazy I know I saw him I let that one slid and continued to smile I got off stage and went to the old man

"Thank you, you saved my ass out there if you weren't here I would so get fired" he said I smiled

"Your welcome I have to go see ya" I said he shook my hand and I continued to walk I went my car I grabbed Bubble's magazine and the cover had me and Bash kissing in the rain I read the subtitle Bash's new girlfriend what happened to Samantha? read the article _Bash and Samantha have been dating for a year now and they didn't break-up yet but the cover has a different girl that Bash is kissing what happens to Bash and Samantha? who is the blonde girl is Bash a cheater find out in the next Celebrity Gossip _I felt anger bubble up inside of me I grabbed my phone blocked Bash I had tears run down my face me and Bash are done! for good I'm never going to forgive that 2 timing bastard

Blossom's P.O.V.

I am walking down the beach near the water I felt like someone is watching me I brushed it off and continued walking I felt 2 very muscular arms wrap around my waist and whispered in my ear

"Yo pinky why are you walking down the beach all alone?" I turned around to see Brick

"Brick?" he smirked

"The one and only pinky" I rolled my eyes and continued walking he followed me Dexter came up to me and said

"My cherry Blossom where are you going with that thing?" I glared at him

"None of your fucking business dork and call me your cherry blossom one more time I swear I will shove me foot far up your ass that-" Brick cut me off

"Leave my girlfriend alone dorkster?" he said wrapping his arm around my waist I smirked and played along

"Yup we stated dating yesterday so bye-bye" I said he glared at Brick then at me

"Prove you are dating that thing" he said I turned to Brick I noticed he didn't have a shirt on he has 8 pack for some weird reason I want to trace it with my fingers he is also wearing a red swimming trunks and red and black nikes I blushed and he grabbed my chin kissed me I kissed back for some odd reason I liked the kiss we broke apart and looked at Dexter he was fuming and walked away I hugged Brick

"Thank you he finally left me alone!" I said he smiled then said

"Bloss I liked you since the first time we met so can you please kiss me" I smiled wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard he wrapped his arms around my waist it was a good kiss filled with passion best day ever!


End file.
